137504-signature-subscription
Content ---- ---- ---- But dont you think if you pay subscription should have option to log in almost instantly? (a 2min wait at max. could be acceptable) | |} ---- ---- If that was the case, all the people who are F2P and won't buy subscriptions go away, while those who want to stay will purchase a subscription and the same issue continues but with paying subscribers. Doesn't solve anything. F2P players are just as important, if not more so. They generally produce more income for a company then a subscriber considering they tend to spend more in the games store for cosmetic items, compared to the players paying sayt 12.99 for a subscription a month. Putting them in a queue for 2-3 hours or more, while subscribers get near instant access(or priority in this case) is not a good thing. There is a reason why other F2P games don't have this priority access. | |} ---- ---- ---- Warhound has no queue even if you're a free player. Its pretty nice, been telling my friends to go on that one. | |} ---- Jabbit 1, cant transfer to Jabbit 2 either due to errors =/ | |} ---- ---- I don't think it's normal we have those queues, but EVERY online game is like that at launch. Game companies can't buy/rent several new servers and take the time to set them up just to compensate for launch. Not economically viable. end of story. You are probably on entity-2 (same as I am). I haven't had a queue since I started playing...friday night I think ? Edited October 5, 2015 by deveilblad | |} ---- From what I have read on the forums you folks with subscriptions do (and should)jump ahead of those of us that are f2p. Almost instantly is not going to happen however when the load is as high as it has been. To your 11 minute queue I give you the 3 hour one I waited through Over the weekend and the 5 hour one I gave up on Saturday. Trust me it could be much worse. Edited October 5, 2015 by Myrany | |} ---- ---- ofc it will, then the game will be back to its previous state, instant logging, no one to make a dungeon , raid party with. The way to go is add at least 4 pve servers PER zone, so 4 pve servers for eu, 4 for usa etc etc Atm 2 servers is NOTHING | |} ---- ---- you do realize people left because they didn't want to pay right? | |} ---- ---- ---- Nah. Longest I waited was like ... 10-12 minutes and that was prime time yesterday. I just queue it up, then come to the forums. When I hear the background music change, I know I'm in. :lol: | |} ---- ---- So is the server supposed to randomly kick out players? | |} ---- You are one of the lucky ones. Jabbit has queues, just had an hour queue and got in 10 minutes ago, and I got to watch a slide show before I gave up. It doesn't work like that. There is only so much space on the server. The people in the queue have to wait until space is available before they can get on. Being a subscriber you are behind other subscribers who are waiting for a space to let them on. Doesn't matter how much you complain about it, subbing doesn't empty the server any quicker. You can't be given a 2 minute wait when there is no way for them to create the space to let you on. | |} ---- ---- ---- yeah except.. its 2-3 hours even though it states only a few minutes. | |} ---- Queue priority, is not Queue bypass. Random made up numbers for the sake of example. Max server capacity 100,000 Total people trying to play 200,000 Of the 100,000 left in line... say 50% are subscribers (not an impossible percentage, given how cheap box copies were in the U.S.). 50,000 'priority queue' people... is still a queue...we're just all in front of the other 50,000 people.. It works.. I've queued up as a subscriber at the same time as a F2P person.. and had less than half the estimated wait time they did. | |} ---- ----